Devices known in the art which supply electrical energy to an electro-pen are often applied in the medical field, in particular, surgical procedures. Electro-pens are typically used, for example, in operations in the visual and hand area.
Electro-pens, according to the state of the art, consist of a drive unit in the form of a pen, i.e., in the form of a pen holder, an electric cable, and a console which converts the mains voltage into a low voltage suitable for the drive unit.
An electromagnetic pen for the treatment of humans and animals is disclosed in German Patent Application No. DE 19713224 A1. The electro-pen serves, with the aid of low intensity magnetic fields, to introduce drugs through the skin of humans and animals without perforating the skin. This electro-pen is operated with two microbatteries connected in tandem. Electro-pens known according to the aforementioned state of the art have the disadvantage that the energy supplying console with energy supply unit cannot be sterilized due to its construction. Furthermore, the console, as a rule, is plugged into a socket outlet and is therefore immobile.